firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Karabiner 98k
Overview |place_of_origin = |designer_companies = • Mauser|period_designed = 1935|manufacturer = • Mauser|period_produced = 1935 - 1945|number_built = 14,600,000+|dev_from = • K 98b|dev_into = • K 98k Kriegsmodell|in_service = 1935 - 1945|cartridge = 7.92x57mm Mauser|muzzle_velocity = 760m/s|action = Bolt-action|feed_system = Internal box magazine|ammunition_loading = 5 round stripper clips|effective_range = Iron sights: 500m Optics: 1,000m|maximum_range = s.S. Patrone: 4,700m|barrel_length = 600mm|weight = 4.08kg|length = 1,110mm}}The Karabiner 98k (abbreviated Kar 98k or K 98k), is a German bolt-action rifle adopted in 1935 by the German Army, it remains in reserve service around the world. The 'k' in its designation stands for Kurz (short). Variants See Gewehr 98 for the base model variants. Karabiner 98k Kriegsmodell In late 1944 K 98k production began transition to the Kriegsmodell variant, which was simplified to increase production rate. It lacked cleaning equipment, and a bayonet lug among other things. Some factories never changed production to the Kriegsmodell variant. Sniper Variant Some Karabiner 98k rifles when tested were selected for exceptional accuracy, and were thus fitted with telescopic sights. An effective range of up to 1000m was to be expected by a skilled sniper. The K 98k was not designed to fit scopes, and a skilled armourer would have to machine mounts for them. Approximately 132,000 of these rifles were produced. Scopes mounted on these rifles include; * ZF39 Zeiss Zielvier 4x * ZF42 Ajack 4x * ZF42 Ajack 6x * ZF42 Hensoldt Dialytan 4x * ZF42 Kahles Heliavier 4x * ZF42 Zeiss Zielsechs 6x * ZF42 Ziess Zielacht 8x Paratrooper Variant A shorter variant of the K 98k. Some models had folding stocks (Klappschaft) and detachable barrels (Abnehmbarer Lauf) an were produced at Mauser in Oberndorf. [[Gewehr 40k|'Gewehr 40k']] A slightly shorter length K98k. At least 82 made. Accessories Minor Accessories A standard K 98k would come with a Reinigungsgerät 34 (Cleaning Kit 34), a sling and a muzzle cover. Bayonet The K 98k was designed to be used with an S84/98 III bayonet. The bayonet had a blade length of 252mm and an overall length of 385mm and was accompanied by a bayonet frog. Rifle Grenade Launcher In 1942 an attachable rifle 30mm grenade launcher known as Gewehrgranatengerät or Schießbecher. The Schießbecher could be mounted on the K 98a, G 98/40, StG 44 and FG 42. Suppressor A removable, muzzle mounted HUB-23 suppressor, visually resembling the Schießbecher was manufactured for the K 98k. The HUB-23 weighs 0.5kg and is 180mm long. The suppressor required a special subsonic ammunition that was manufactured, Nahpatrone, with a reduced load ammunition. The muzzle velocity was 220m/s and the effective range was 300m. The sound reduction was approximately 75%. The HUB-23 were mainly used by special forces units such as the Brandenburgers, and snipers. Category:Bolt-Action Rifle Category:Rifle Category:Germany Category:WWII Category:7.92x57mm Mauser Category:Spanish Civil War Category:Second Sino-Japanese War Category:Greek Civil War Category:1948 Arab-Israeli War Category:Korean War Category:First Indochina War Category:Chinese Civil War Category:Suez Crisis Category:Portuguese Colonial War Category:Algerian War Category:Vietnam War Category:Six-Day War Category:War of Attrition Category:Yom Kippur War Category:Soviet War in Afghanistan Category:Iran-Iraq War Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Romanian Revolution Category:Iraq War Category:Syrian Civil War Category:7.92mm Category:Firearm